


An Encounter - Reddie

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, barista!eddie, waiter!richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: An au of the first time Eddie and Richie meet, featuring barista!Eddie and waiter!Richie.





	An Encounter - Reddie

I locked my car and held on tightly to my wallet and keys as I ran down the street as fast as my legs could carry me. I glanced up every now and then, attempting to find the small coffee shop where I had stupidly applied to work. And as a waiter, of all things! It was Stan’s idea though. 

“Richie, you can’t expect to get anywhere after high school if you don’t get a job!”

“I already have a job, Stanley. Jesus.”

“Doing what, exactly?” 

“Your Mum. BURN!”

At the time I knew he was right though. There was no way I could keep borrowing money from Bill, and the only way my parents would ever give me money would be if it were to buy alcohol for my Mum. 

I continued running as my brain was working in overdrive trying to remember where the indie looking cafe was, when suddenly I spotted it. It was tucked away from the rest of the shops, however easily recognisable with its brown painted exterior and the band posters plastered all over the windows.

Pushing passed people on the street and muttering a sorry here and there, I shoved open the door and rushed inside. Being my idiot and clumsy self, however, I failed to see the small person who was carrying a large tray of coffee to a table by the door. 

It was like a sudden flash. I couldn’t even remember the events that occurred between me hurrying into the cafe, and being on the ground covered in coffee, laying heavily on top of another body. 

“Ohh, God. I’m so sorry!” I said, attempting to get up off the slippery, now littered with coffee, floor, and onto my feet. A couple of people rushed over and grabbed my hand to help me up. Once I was successfully on my feet, I reached out my hand to pull the boy I had landed on off of the ground. 

“I got it, thanks,” the guy grumbled, clearly in a terrible mood. I mean, who could blame him? I’d be pissed as hell if some curly-haired dork knocked me onto the floor and spilt coffee on me too. 

He left his tray on the floor of the cafe sitting in coffee, and pushed himself up. Standing next to me, he only just reached passed my shoulders, however looked a similar age to myself. 

I glanced down at the boys attire: a white polo shirt which was now stained with dark brown coffee, a pair of khaki coloured shorts, mid-length white socks, and black Nike runners. He had coffee dripping down his legs and soaking into his pristine socks, and I could already tell that there was no saving any of the items of clothing he was wearing. 

Myself, however, was clad in a white t-shirt underneath a Hawaiian printed button-up, brown short-shorts and a pair of low, black and white converse. I could feel the coffee travelling down my chest and stomach and ruining my already ruined shirts, but I couldn’t care less. On top of the anxiety I was feeling from being late, a giant ball of guilt sat right in my stomach for the boy in front of me. All I wanted to do was get him some dry clothes and clean socks. Maybe mop up the floor if I still have any energy left. 

“Really, is there anything I can do?” 

“Yeah, you can find the new guy my manager hired and tell him to hurry the fuck up so I don’t have to do his job,” the guy spat. 

“Um, new guy?” I said, nervousness making its way into my body and out through my voice. “I think that’d be me?” 

“Are you Tozier? Richie Tozier?” he asked, pointing a short finger towards me.

“The one and only!” I beamed, rocking anxiously on the balls of me feet, scuffing up my old converses even more. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” he said. He rolled his eyes and let out a loud huff, only increasing my anxiety to an almost boiling point. “I’m Kaspbrak. Eddie Kaspbrak. and-” 

“Do you always do that?” I interrupted. 

“Do what?” Eddie snapped. 

“Say peoples name like you’re James Bond or something.” I let out a laugh, finally finding some kind of humour in the situation to calm my nerves. 

“I- I guess?” Eddie said. “Look, you’re getting me off topic here, Tozier. You were supposed to be here an hour ago!”

“I was having some family troubles,” I admitted, the humour in my voice fading out. I didn’t want to go into detail about the fight I’d had with my parents, however I knew I couldn’t just lie or make up some kind of an excuse. This was a job. And one I actually had to keep.

“Whatever,” Eddie waved off. “Just let me tell the boss you’re here so that he can take over for me, and I’ll attempt to show you the ropes of this place. Unless you decide you want to spill coffee on another employer.”


End file.
